Steve McHugh
Steve McHugh — Author Website * Steve McHugh | Writer About the Author Steve’s been writing from an early age, his first completed story was done in an English lesson. Unfortunately, after the teacher read it, he had to have a chat with the head of the year about the violent content and bad language. The follow up ‘One boy and his frog’ was less concerning to his teachers and got him an A. It wasn’t for another decade that he would start work on a full length novel, the results of which will be published early 2012. He was born in a small village called Mexbrough, South Yorkshire, but now lives with his wife and three young daughters in Southampton. Goodreads | Steve McHugh Genres Urban Fantasy . . . Writing Style Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF Other Writings Anthologies: * Cover Artists & Contributors not listed Publishing Information Publishers: * Author Page: Awards Quotes *Steve McHugh Quotes (Author of Crimes Against Magic) ~ GR *Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Notes (any tidbit about the author) See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Author Bibliography / Books: * Crimes Against Magic | Steve McHugh ~ Author * Steve McHugh (Author of Crimes Against Magic) ~ Goodreads * Steve McHugh ~ FF * Steve McHugh - Summary Bibliography~ ISFdb (author) * Steve McHugh Author Page~ Shelfari * Steve McHugh author of Hellequin Chronicles series~ Fictfact * Steve McHugh ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Crimes Against Magic | Steve McHugh ~ Author *Crimes Against Magic – New Cover | Steve McHugh ~ Author *Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh ~ Goodreads * The Hellequin Chronicles - Series Bibliography~ ISFdb * Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari * Hellequin Chronicles series by Steve McHugh ~ FictFact * Hellequin Chronicles | Series | LibraryThing~ LibraryThing Freebies & Excerpts: *Small Time Vengeance | Steve McHugh World, Characters, etc: *Hellequin Chronicles Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Prison of Hope by Steve McHugh | Bitten by Books *Prison of Hope by Steve McHugh | One Book Two Interviews: *FB Event Q:A | Steve McHugh *A Simple Love of Reading: Interview & Giveaway with Steve McHugh *MelissaFOlson.com | The Official Website of Melissa F. Olson *Author Steve McHugh Interview on his Double-Release Day! | A Bag of Good Writing – a blog by Richard Ellis Preston, Jr. *A Conversation with Urban Fantasy Author Steve McHugh | Anne CharnockAnne Charnock *Interview with Steve McHugh | Colin F. Barnes *An Interview with Author Steve McHugh & Book Giveaway | The Great Escape *Paul Tobin (Dot) Net » Author to Author Interview: with Steve McHugh *Interview with Steve McHugh - Lisa Goldman *Natalie Westgate » I Always Wanted To Be A Writer – A Guest Blog by Author Steve McHugh, and A Giveaway! Articles: *Crimes Against Magic | article Author, Misc: *Steve McHugh | Writer *Goodreads | Steve McHugh (Author of Crimes Against Magic) Community and Fan Sites: *Steve McHugh - FB *Flight of the Dragon: Interview with Steve McHugh: Author of Crimes Against Magic *Steve McHugh (StevejMchugh) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers 1. Crimes Against Magic (2012) - 2.jpg|1. Crimes Against Magic (2012—Hellequin Chronicles #1) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18153143-crimes-against-magic Born of Hatred (Hellequin Chronicles #2) by Steve McHugh .jpg|2. Born of Hatred (2012—Hellequin Chronicles) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16250940-born-of-hatred With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles #3) by Steve McHugh.jpg|3. With Silent Screams (Hellequin Chronicles series) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18476843-with-silent-screams Prison of Hope (Hellequin Chronicles #4) by Steve McHugh.jpg|1. Prison of Hope (April 14, 2015—Hellequin Chronicles) by Steve McHugh|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18587862-prison-of-hope Category:Authors Category:Male Authors Category:Indies and Self-Published UF works